United Coalition for a Better Future
The United Coalition for a Better Future (UCBF), also known informally as Coalition Blue and The United Coalition, is the unity of nations (composed of 106 countries) that was developed in 2057 when governments worldwide began to lose power due to their refusal to legalize the public distribution and use of newly-discovered rare earth elements. A representative-democratic republic, the Coalition is made up of two globally-recognized branches; the Legislative Branch and the Executive Branch, whose powers are vested by The Treaty of Nations. The powers and duties of these branches are further defined by acts of the Primary Council. History After citizens of the world began to revolt against their governments for being reluctant to fund and support the discovery of new technology (especially that involving rare earth elements) between the years of 2020 and 2050, the Coalition arose from various tech-savy politicians and activists in Europe, North America, and Asia looking to bring upon a new age in human history. Using their enthusiasm and influence to convince failing nations to join their Coalition, their first order of business beyond becoming an official governing organization was to allow the experimental, yet properly regulated, testing of new technologies. By 2057, they were the largest (and most successful) world power in history. In 2058, the Coalition found itself in a war with the Union of New Socialist Republics when they refused to help them after Russia was hit by a massive hyperstorm, as Russian wouldn't agree to join their organization. This was the start of an event that is known as the Long War, which has been carrying on ever since, resulting in the failed Russian Cold Zero Crisis, when Russia launched every single nuclear missile in their armory, only to have just about all of them shot down by the Coalition's superior defense hardware. After the global stock market crash in 2070, the roughly 91% of the world's population were placed below the poverty line, primarily due to the massive amounts of war funds that the Coalition using in the war. In addition to this, violent outbreaks between Coalition forces and civilians became so commonplace that the funding for the military and police forces almost doubled, just to counter the protests happening within their own borders. As of present day, the Coalition has identified one such organization of insurgents as "Activita", an anti-establishment group whose goals include overthrowing them. Leadership Grand Minister While each country within the Coalition has a representative, each representative is required to vote for a "Grand Minister" to lead the Coalition. Swapped out every 6 years, the Grand Minister is the highest place of power in the Coalition, and is a very difficult job to qualify for. The current Grand Minister is Reed Hemming, though he is to be replaced by the end of 2084. Primary Council See also: List of all Active Coalition Representatives The primary council is in charge of the Legislative Branch of the Coalition. Made up of one representative from every country under the Coalition, representatives are re-elected every 4 years with no chance at running again. Only citizens from a candidates country can vote for said candidate, and are expected to vote based on what they expect to see in the future of the Coalition. There are currently 106 seats in the Primary Council, with the next re-election being in 2084. Territories Main article: List of Territories within the Coalition Military Main article: United Coalition Armed Forces Established to defend the territories under the control of the Coalition, the United Coalition Armed Forces (UCAF) is the most advanced military in the world, and is made up of six branches; the Army, Marines, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard, and Tech Ops. Military service in most countries under the Coalition is voluntary, although there are several places where it is mandatory. Such places require somewhere between 2 to 6 years of active service. This number has been expected to raise in the threat of war with the UNSR. Military Police Main article: United Coalition Civil Forces Due to the high crime rate across the world, the Coalition has found it effective to arm their police and law enforcement units with military-grade equipment, including high-power rifles and durable full body armor. While it certainly hasn't helped ease the tensions between citizens and their government, violent crime has been much more manageable. Trivia * The Coalition is often known as "Coalition Blue", named after the deep blue uniforms that each representative of the Coalition is required to wear to all public events and meetings. Category:Governments Category:Factions Category:Alliances